Latching systems are used in vehicle seats to hold the seat securely to the vehicle. Some prior art latching systems utilize a hook to secure a seat to a vehicle floor. Such systems provide some difficulty in latching and tend to have strength issues.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved latching system for holding a vehicle seat securely to a vehicle floor.